1. Field
This invention relates to an airbag system of a saddle-ride type vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
An airbag system provided with an airbag inflated and deployed between a wind screen of a vehicle and a rider, as disclosed in a patent literature 1 (JP-A No. 2007-069785), for example of the saddle-ride type vehicle such as a motorcycle, is known.
As disclosed for example in patent literature 2 (JP-A No. 2002-137780), an airbag system provided with plural expansion chambers is also known. The airbag system of this saddle-ride type vehicle is intended to inflate and deploy an airbag laterally uniformly and in short time. The airbag is provided with mutually separated plural expansion chambers, and each expansion chamber is provided with an inflator.
An airbag is inflated and deployed between an object of collision and a rider and acts as a buffer between the object of collision and the rider so as to protect the rider. Accordingly, hardness and softness enough to act as the buffer between the object of collision and the rider are required for the airbag. However, the airbag disclosed in the patent literature 1 is provided with only single internal space and though the airbag disclosed in the patent literature 2 is provided with the plural expansion chambers, the expansion chambers are merely inflated and deployed laterally uniformly.